Can't Escape
by coups88
Summary: [Meanie Fanfiction - Rate M] Selama ini Mingyu selalu menggandeng para gadis dengan aspek di atas rata-rata dari 'semua sisi' , maksudnya gadis-gadis berdada besar dan berpantat montok. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja beralih ke Wonwoo yang kutu buku, kurus dan rata? Kenapa orientasi seksual dan tipenya bisa berubah sedrastis itu?
1. Prolog

**Can't Escape © LiyanaChoi**

.

 **Romance / Friendship / Angst**

.

 **Main Cast:**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

.

 **Warning:**

Rate M - I warn to everyone who are not in their legal age to read a rated-21 fiction to close this page.

But it's up to you guys. I have warned you. Dosa ditanggung sendiri ㅋㅋㅋ ^^

.

 **Status:**

On Going

.

.

.

Mingyu itu tipe yang easy going. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Sangat kontras malah. Jika Mingyu lebih memilih menghabiskan malam minggu dengan hang out bersama teman-temannya, berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang akan lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar temaramnya.

Sudah bisa ditebak pula, Mingyu akan dengan senang hati berbicara panjang lebar menanggapi setiap omongan orang yang mengajaknya berbicara, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya akan mengangguk atau menggeleng.

Anak lelaki manis berkacamata itu sangat irit kata. Itu kata sahabatnya, Lee Jihoon -si iblis pendek. Padahal dia juga demikian, hanya saja tak separah Wonwoo.

Jadi ketika kabar tersiar tentang kedua orang dengan sifat yang sangat kontras itu berkencan, seisi sekolah gempar. Rumor tak benar banyak tersebar.

Ada yang mengatakan Wonwoo mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Mingyu tak menerimanya, ada pula yang berkata bahwa Wonwoo menangis dan meraung-raung meminta Mingyu menjadi kekasihnya dan berakhir dengan Mingyu yang menerimanya karena tak tega, bahkan ada rumor yg mengatakan kalau Mingyu diguna-guna oleh Wonwoo.

Bicara saja tak pernah. Bahkan kasta mereka jauh berbeda. Wonwoo bak tak terlihat, sedangkan Mingyu adalah pusat perhatian. Bahkan selama ini Mingyu selalu menggandeng para gadis dengan aspek di atas rata-rata dari 'semua sisi' , maksudnya gadis-gadis berdada besar dan berpantat montok.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja beralih ke Wonwoo yang kutu buku, kurus dan rata? Kenapa orientasi seksual dan tipenya bisa berubah sedrastis itu?

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

Is there anyone interested? :)

Let me know through you review


	2. Chapter 1 (First Euncounter)

**Can't Escape © LiyanaChoi**

.

 **Romance / Friendship / Angst**

.

 **Main Cast:**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

 **.**

 **Warning:**

Rate M - I warn to everyone who are not in their legal age to read a rated-21 fiction to close this page. But it's up to you guys. I have warned you. Dosa ditanggung sendiri ㅋㅋㅋ ^^

 **.**

 **Status:**

On Going (1/?)

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 _Kiyowonwoo, awcancie, KimAnita, meaniekrr, jellynyel, blackhair07, JihoKj, wonppa, ichinisan1-3, Kyunie, Mingoo-nim, xiaobee97, Jeon Yeowoo, kimnimgyu, KimSparkles, Shuashua, kimnoona, 9, CaratARMYmonbebe, Corvusonyx, Dumn, Frizcha717, Play With Wonu, kmgxx98, mbingku, mochikyung, redbeans61x, yyyyymmmmmmmm, Apri. K, dyahanjar331, fairyjeonwoo, iqlimaputrihawa_ **(terimakasih untuk semua siders dan followers ^o^ balasan semua review ada di chit chat corner setelah cerita ya~)**

 **.**

.

Malam itu malam minggu. Dimana merupakan hari bebas bagi setiap manusia di dunia, itu hukum alamnya. Bebas karena esoknya adalah hari libur wajib serempak yang bisa dihabiskan untuk tidur seharian suntuk. Jadi, malam minggu adalah malam dimana kau bebas melakukan apapun tanpa pikir waktu sama sekali. Mayoritas orang berpikir seperti itu.

Termasuk Kwon Soonyoung. Salah satu lelaki populer tingkat dua Pledis High yang menggelar acara ulang tahunnya di malam minggu dengan pesta pora yang meriah.

Semua anak sekolahannya diundang. Toh mansionnya sangat lebih dari cukup untuk menampung seribu siswa, belum lagi teman lainnya yang berasal dari luar Pledis.

Musik yang memekakkan telinga terdengar disetiap sudut. Makanan, _cake_ , dan pencuci mulut lainnya limpa ruah. Ada juga minuman, juice tentunya. Ya, untuk anak-anak biasa _juice_ adalah minuman yang disuguhkan. Tapi tidak dengan jajaran elit Pledis High -Soonyoung dan kawan-kawannya.

Sekarang ini mereka berada di satu ruangan khusus serbaguna ( _basecamp_ ) yang tak terjamah sama sekali dari dunia luar. Bentuknya seperti bar mini dengan berbagai perabotan mewah yang menghiasi sekeliling ruangan, lampunya biru, kuning, merah temaram, dindingnya hitam metalic dengan motif abstrak berwarna emas.

"Apa tak apa membiarkan pestanya berlangsung tanpa yang berulang tahun?" Seorang lelaki tampan dengan tubuh kekar pada sudut sofa bertanya menatap lelaki lain yang duduk di seberangnya. Tangannya memainkan gelas berisi _wine_ seraya menjnggu jawaban.

Yeah, _wine_ dan _beer_.

Khusus dipesan oleh Soonyoung. Meski dia masih dibawah umur, percayalah, _majoriy of rich people in this world has their own ways to reach what they want_. Begitu pula dengan Soonyoung. Dengan uang semua bisa didapat.

"Kau terlalu kaku, Seokmin-ah. Santai saja. Mereka tak akan mempertanyakan keberadaanku." Soonyoung menyesap winenya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, "Yang diinginkan orang-orang yang datang kesini adalah keeksis-an. Aku sudah terlalu baik untuk memfasilitasi mereka dengan iming-iming birthday party. Jadi, untuk apa aku muncul dihadapan mereka lagi? Sudah cukup dengan hadir diacara pembukaan sebelumnya."

"Telingaku sakit mendengarmu bicara panjang lebar!"

"Sialan kau, Jun!" Soonyoung mengumpat. Jun lanjut tertawa.

"Diamlah!" Choi Seungcheol, lelaki paling tua di ruangan itu angkat suara. Adik-adiknya terlalu berisik. "Ada yang tahu kenapa Mingyu belum juga datang? Tak biasanya." Dia menggumam, tapi cukup di dengar oleh semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Paman Kim baru saja pulang dari Canada. Ada yang harus dibicarakan." Semua pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu menoleh pada Soonyoung. Masing-masing memberikkan pertanyaan hanya dengan mimik alis terangkat. Soonyoung mengangkat bahu, tak begitu peduli.

Seungcheol terdiam. Perasaannya tak enak. "Kuharap anak itu baik-baik saja."

-oo00oo-

Wonwoo menggerutu.

 _Sialan_. Umpatnya dalam hati.

Mata tajamnya melirik ke arah lelaki bertubuh jauh lebih pendek darinya yang duduk disisi lain jok belakang mobil, memandang ke arah jalanan diluar sana.

Kalau bukan karena iblis pendek ini, dia sekarang pasti sedang berbaring santai, bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya sambil membaca buku.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Bersyukurlah kau kubawa untuk melihat dunia luar. Kau harus sering-sering meninggalkan singgasanamu dan melakukan kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan anak remaja." Jihoon -si iblis pendek, berbicara tanpa menatapnya, matanya masih fokus pada jalanan. Entah apa menariknya.

"Cerewet sekali kau malam ini."

"..."

"Aku kan bisa _hang out_ bersamamu dan melakukan kegiatan lain seperti anak remaja pada umumnya, Lee Jihoon. Bukan dengan cara pergi ke birthday party seperti sekarang. Terlebih aku dipaksa!"

""Cerewet sekali kau malam ini."

 _Sialan, dasar iblis_. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengumpat. Kata-katanya dibalikkan.

"Nikmati saja. Carilah teman. Berbaurlah. Aku tak akan selalu ada disisimu, Wonwoo." Dengan satu terakhir kalimat dari Jihoon, Wonwoo benar-benar diam. Tak bisa lagi membalas.

Ya, dia memang anak introvert yang kurang bisa berbaur. Lebih menyukai ketenangan dan tak suka keramaian. Tapi Lee Jihoon, sang sahabat malah membawanya ke sebuah pesta.

Ini bukan usaha Jihoon yang pertama kali, dulu pernah. Dan berakhir dengan kata gagal karena Wonwoo hanya akan diam disudut ruangan sampai pesta berakhir.

Jihoon frustasi karena sahabatnya tak bisa bergaul. Salah jika kau bilang hanya Jihoon yang frustasi. Dirinya sendiri juga. Dia tak punya teman selain Jihoon dan Wonwoo tahu dia tak akan bisa serta merta terus menempel pada Jihoon.

Jihoon anak konglomerat. Suatu hari akan bersinar memimpin sebuah perusahaan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tak mempunyai apa-apa dan hidup sendiri dalam serba kekurangan.

Jadi untuk kali ini ia membiarkannya. Demi menghilangkan rasa khawatir Jihoon terhadap dirinya dan mencoba mencari teman baru sepertinya tak ada salahnya.

"Cukup! Kau sudah mabuk." Seungcheol merampas botol wine ketiga dari genggaman Mingyu. Botol itu hampir kosong, tapi tetap saja, semakin bertambah wine yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, akan semakin mabuk pula Mingyu. Jadi lebih baik Seungcheol menghentikannya sekarang.

"Aku-belum...mabuk, hyung." Seungcheol memutar matanya bosan. Belum mabuk bagaimana? Bicaranya saja sudah terbata-bata dan tak jelas seperti itu.

"Biarkan saja dia, hyung. Toh Mingyu jarang minum sampe sebanyak ini." Jun menyahut, diikuti dengan anggukan dari Seokmin.

Tak ambil pusing dengan saran Jun dan Seokmin, Seungcheol malah duduk di samping Mingyu, menatap lelaki setengah mabuk itu serius.

"Kau kenapa hm? Apa sikapmu ini berhubungan dengan apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ayahmu?"

Mingyu tersenyum samar, lalu balik menatap orang yang telah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri, "Tidak. Hanya ingin minum saja."

Alis Seungcheol mengerut tak yakin, "Benarkah?" Dari awal masuk ruangan ini, ekspresi Mingyu memang tak terbaca. Dia kebanyakan diam. Tak seperti dirinya yang biasa akan heboh dengan segala macam omongan tak penting.

"Hm..."

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan saja pada kami." Yang lain bergumam setuju dengan perkataan Seungcheol.

Mingyu tak kuasa menahan senyum di tengah kesadarannya yang tersisa setengah, merasa bersyukur memiliki sosok kakak dan sahabat yang mengerti dirinya. Walaupun mereka semua terlihat tidak baik dan sering dikatai sebagai lelaki bangsat, tapi percayalah, mereka masih manusia yang sensitif akan perasaan orang-orang terdekat mereka, termasuk pada Mingyu.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Mingyu. Menginap saja disini untuk malam ini." Soonyoung keluar dari kamar ganti yang ada di ruangan itu. Pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya kini lebih casual, tidak seperti tadi -setelan jas semi formal dan celana berbahan kain yang panas. Casual style memang yang terbaik.

"Antar dia, Soonyoung." Soonyoung mengangguk pada Seungcheol, "Ayo, Gyu!"

Ketika punggung milik Soonyoung dan Mingyu telah menghilang dibalik lift menuju ke lantai bawah, Seungcheol menatap ganas dua anak manusia yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kalian! Sana pulang!"

"Ah hyung, kau tidak seru. Ini masih jam sepuluh malam." Jun membela diri.

"Setidaknya berhentilah minum!" Sebagai yang tertua, memang sudah menjadi tugas Seungcheol untuk mengingatkan. Alkohol tak baik untuk tubuh.

"Hyung~"

"Aku tak butuh aegyomu, Lee Seokmin." Seokmin tertawa, "Baiklah baiklah."

Sebuah bunyi ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar. Sadar itu miliknya, Seungcheol meraih benda persegi itu dari dalam sakunya. Ia tersenyun singkat melihat id yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Ya, aku kesana sekarang, sayang."

"Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Seokmin dan Jun serempak. Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Hyung pergi dulu. Kalian berbaurlah, jangan hanya mendekam disini!"

"Apa Jeonghan hyung datang bersama Jisoo hyung?" Ketika Seungcheol sudah sampai di depan lift, Seokmin berteriak untuk bertanya.

"Tidak. Dia datang sendiri. Jisoo sedang ada makan malam dengan keluarga besarnya." Seokmin mendesah kecewa, bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang tertutup.

"Mau mecari mainan baru, Seokmin-ah? Kurasa threesome tak buruk."

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk, Jun hyung. Ayo!"

-oo00oo-

Soonyoung berjalan pelan untuk menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan milik Mingyu yang sedikit terseret-seret, "Gyu, kau benar tak apa kan?" Soonyoung melirik sekilas ke arah sahabatnya.

"Hmph... Kau terdengar seperti Seungcheol hyung."

Soonyoung memutar matanya bosan, "Terserah kau saja."

Saat itu mereka telah tiba di ruangan utama. Kamar Soonyoung memang harus melewati ruangan yang terlihat seperti aula megah itu. Bunyi bising dari musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ terdengar sangat jelas sekarang. Begitu memekakkan telinga. Sangat kontras dengan saat mereka berada di basecamp.

Di tengah lautan hiruk pikuk manusia, ia sempat melirik Mingyu yang tampak tak fokus dan terganggu. Efek mabuk. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu pusing dan ingin segera berbaring. Ia tahu betul bagaimana tipe Mingyu saat mabuk. Bukannya malah ikut tergoda meliukkan badan bersama musik seperti kebanyakan orang, dia justru lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat berbaring dan tidur.

Baru saja Soonyoung menggandeng Mingyu untuk mempercepat langkah mereka agar segera menjauhi ruang utama, matanya menangkap sosok lelaki manis bertubuh pendek di antara temaramnya lampu -sengaja Soonyoung desain agar terlihat seperti pub, dan lautan manusia.

Tubuhnya membeku, tapi matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan lelaki manis itu.

Sampai saat dia tersadar, dia melirik Mingyu sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit raut tak enak di wajahnya, "Gyu, bisa kau ke kamarku sendiri? A-aku tiba-tiba saja ada perlu."

Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin bertanya. Keperluan apa? Hanya saja sakit kepalanya begitu menyiksa, sehingga ia hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Soonyoung hilang dari hadapannya dalam sepersekian detik, entah kemana. Ia tak ingin tahu.

-oo00oo-

Soonyoung menerobos kerumunan orang-orang. Matanya terfokus pada satu titik yang sedang terburu-buru melangkahkan kaki menuju arah luar.

Itu tujuannya.

Dan tak sampai semenit ia telah meraih tubuh kecil itu. Dua gelas jus di tangannya sedikit tumpah, tapi tak Soonyoung perdulikan.

Dia justru tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, "Kau datang, Jihoon." Matanya berbinar.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Soonyoung." Ucapnya tegas. Soonyoung menurut begitu saja. Sinar matanya meredup.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku kesini bukan karena ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi untuk menemani- ah! Itu bukan urusanmu." Jihoon berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Jihoon-,"

Belum sempat Soonyoung memanggil sepenuhnya, Jihoon kembali berbalik, "Ah ya, selamat ulang tahun. Aku mengucapkan ini bukan sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu, tapi sebagai seorang siswa Pledis yang memenuhi undangan temannya. Aku permisi."

Soonyoung tersenyum miris memandang punggung kecil Jihoon yang semakin menjauh. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Ia melirik sekitarnya dan ketika menemukan seorang gadis dengan gelas minuman di tangannya, Soonyoung tanpa aba merebut gelas itu dan membantingnya keras membabi buta, tak perduli bagaimana nasib orang-orang yang berada dekat dalam jangkauannya.

"Sial!"

-oo00oo-

Wonwoo ingin mati saja kalau boleh. Kenapa memulai suatu interaksi begitu sulit untuk dirinya? Lihat dahinya yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat seperti biji jagung.

Kalau ada Jihoon tak masalah.

Tapi saat masuk ke pesta ini tadi, Jihoon menawarkan untuk mengambilkannya minuman dan setelah tiga puluh menit, sahabatnya itu belum juga kembali.

Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk mencubit pipi Jihoon keras karena sudah menipunya. Padahal Jihoon sudah berjanji dia akan menjadi perantara untuk mengenalkan Wonwoo dengan teman-temannya yang lain, mengingat ia tahu betul Wonwoo bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa memulai suatu interaksi.

Jihoon secara tak langsung seperti menyuruhnya berusaha sendiri dan tak mengharapkan bantuannya kali ini.

Berulang kali ia memantapkan hati, lalu surut beberapa detik kemudian. Orang-orang di pesta ini telah memiliki kubunya masing-masing. Akan sangat aneh jika tanpa angin dan hujan dia masuk bergabung ke salah satunya. Itu bukan dirinya sekali.

Tidak. Tidak. Lebih baik dia mencari Jihoon saja.

Jadi Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dari sudut taman tempat pesta utama di gelar yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya untuk menunggu Jihoon, menuju ke dalam rumah megah tempat terakhir dimana punggung Jihoon menghilang.

Tanpa tahu di dalam sana akan menjadi awal dari kehidupannya yang baru nantinya.

-oo00oo-

Entah dimana Wonwoo berada, ia tak tahu. Rumah ini begitu luas, membuatnya pusing. Kepalanya sakit mendengar musik yang hingar bingar. Meskipun begitu, dia harus menemukan Jihoon.

Wonwoo tak tahu saja, ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruang utama, Jihoon sedang berjalan keluar. Pintu masuk begitu lebar dan banyak yang berkerumun di sekitarnya. Jelas saja Wonwoo tak akan sadar. Dengan tubuh pendeknya, Jihoon tak mudah untuk ditemukan.

Semakin lama, semakin Wonwoo terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, hingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa suara musik yang menggelagar hanya samar terdengar dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Sialan! Rumah ini terlalu besar!" Untuk ketiga kalinya Wonwoo mengumpat hari ini.

"Dimana sebenarnya iblis pendek itu?"

Mungkin harusnya ia tetap menunggu di tempat sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika Jihoon kembali dan tak menemukan dirinya? Wonwoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang membuat keputusan yang begitu bodoh.

Wonwoo akhirnya mantap memutuskan untuk kembali daripada melanjutkan acara mencari Jihoon yang tak berujung dan membuatnya lelah.

Ketika melewati tangga menuju lantai atas, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk disana -pada tiga anak tangga terbawah dengan kepala bersandar pada lengan tangga.

"Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo mengernyit, mencoba meyakinkam bahwa pengelihatan di balik kacamata bulatnya tak salah.

Semakin ia mendekat, semakin benar dugaannya. Yang tertidur bersandar pada lengan tangga adalah Kim Mingyu. Salah satu komplotan Soonyoung, mantan Jihoon.

Yeah, siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Tak pengecualin untuk Wonwoo.

Haruskah Wonwoo pergi seolah tak melihat apapun atau membangunkan lelaki itu? Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia ingin pergi begitu saja, tetapi menjadi seseorang dengan kepribadian tidak tegaan-nya, Wonwoo akhirnya memilih pilihan kedua saat melihat Mingyu sedikit menggigil -terlihat seperti kedinginan.

"Mingyu-ssi."

"..." Tak ada balasan.

"Mingyu-ssi!" Kali ini Wonwoo memanggil sedikit lebih keras. Tubuh itu diguncangnya perlahan.

"Eungh." Berhasil! Meski hanya lenguhan yang di dapatkannya. Yang paling penting sepasang mata onyx itu terbuka perlahan -menatapnya lama, seolah membaca situasi.

"K-kau tertidur di tangga." Kenapa dia jadi gagap?

"..." Dari pupil Mingyu yang tak fokus, Wonwo tahu benar bahwa tuan muda Kim Inc Corp. ini sedang mabuk.

Akhirnya ia memperjelas kata-katanya, "Jangan tidur disini, kau bisa kedinginan."

Wonwoo sudah begitu baik memiliki niat membangunkannya agar tak kedinginan, tapi balasan Mingyu? Tubuhnya justru ditarik tiba-tiba -sedikit kasar, hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tubuh Mingyu yang kokoh.

Jika terjatuh saja memang tak masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah pinganggnya dikungkung erat oleh Mingyu. Jarak wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak kurang dari lima senti juga tak membantu sama sekali.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan darahnya berkumpul naik ke wajah.

"Kim Mingyu... Ugh... Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Wonwoo berusaha berontak, tapi Mingyu terlalu kuat.

Selagi Wonwoo sibuk berontak Mingyu justru terdiam menatapnya. Dan setelahnya, kejadian laknat itu terjadi begitu cepat. Mingyu merengkuh tengkuk leher Wonwoo dan mempertemukan bibir mereka tanpa peringatan.

"Umphh!"

Wonwoo membelalak. Tubuhnya kaku mendadak. Waktu serasa berhenti untuk sesaat, sampai ia merasa ada yang memaksa masuk menerobos bibirnya.

"Sial! Lepaskan a- hmphh!" Dengan sedikit dorongan, Wonwoo berhasil melepaskan jeratan bibir Mingyu dari miliknya. Itu tak bertahan lama, karena lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Awalnya memang hanya sebuah ciuman biasa yang Mingyu lakukan, tapi semakin lama ciuman itu berubah ganas. Bibirnya memaksa masuk menerobos milik Wonwoo yang terkatup rapat.

Wonwoo tak bisa membiarkan dirinya terbuai. Karena meronta pun tak akan membuahkan hasil sama sekali, jadi yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menutup rapat bibirnya.

Disisi lain, Mingyu tak suka mendapatkan penolakan. Ia menyadari seseorang dalam rengkuhannya ini menolak permintaannya untuk menerobos masuk. Bibir itu sungguh manis, berbeda dengan ratusan bibir wanita yang pernah dijamahnya diluar sana. Mingyu ingin lebih.

"Agh!" Wonwoo tak pernah menduga bibir bawahnya akan digigit kuat. Bibirnya terbuka secara spontan, sehingga memudahkan Mingyu untuk mengakses setiap sudut rongga mulutnya dan mengabsen satu persatu deretan giginya.

Wonwoo merasa sebuah sensasi yang menggelitik dirinya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan tak bisa berfikir untuk sesaat.

Mingyu semakin menjadi-jadi untuk menuntun Wonwoo ikut bermain bersilat lidah bersamanya. Ia tak menikmati pasangannya yang pasif. Sepertinya orang yang kali ini ia pilih masih amatir.

Wonwoo mulai kehabisan pasokan udara. Ciuman ini membatasi ruang geraknya, menipiskan udara di sekelilingnya, juga menutup jalur pernafasannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, amarahnya ikut memuncak. Dia tak terima dilecehkan seperti ini.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo kembali menguasai diri dan melayangkan dengkulnya menuju satu titik lemah semua lelaki di bawah sana.

Rengkuhan Mingyu terlepas. Wonwoo tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si brengsek itu pasca dia yang menyerang kesejatiannya di bawah sana karena oa langsung mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari tempat itu secepat kilat.

"Ciuman pertamaku! Ish! Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu nanti Kim Mingyu!"

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chit Chat Corner:**_

Makasihhh banget buat semua yang udah follow, fav, dan review. Lia nggk nyangka bakalan banyak yang excited sama cerita unfaedah ini :')

Jadi kemaren itu prolog dan ini chapter pertamanya udah diupload yaw~ banyak yang kepo yah ternyata hahaha. Ada beberapa yang nebak dijodohin atau taruhan, jawabannya… nope *evil smile. Mungkin makin banyak chapternya makin terlihat plot yang aku ambil nanti rada pasaran, tapi sebisa mungkin scenenya aku buat berbeda dan unik. *Ok gaes, nggk usah dipikirin beda dan uniknya kayak gimana, karena aku juga nggk ngerti -slap! =_="

Maapnya kalo Wonu penggambarannya disini nista banget. Kutu buku, kurus, datar. Hufff...tapi sesungguhnya dibalik itu Wonu adalah mahluk cancie yang bikin jatuh cinta, apalagi buat si Kiming :))

Hidup Wonwoo suram nggk yah? Ini bakalan ada angst-kah? HAHAHHA.. Sekedar informasi, aku suka banget para uke menderita *slap! Hayo siapa yang suka liat uke uke menderita?~ Tapi tenang aja ini nggk sedih" banget kok FFnya. Klo sedih terus nantinya nggk realistis XD

Gitu dulu gaes cuap-cuapnya~ Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~

Jangan lupa kasih saran sama komentar kalian apa yang harus diperbaiki lagi dari FF ini yaa~ Byeom~


	3. Chapter 2 (Unwelcome Advice)

**Can't Escape LiyanaChoi**

 **Romance / Friendship / Angst**

.

 **Main Cast:**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

.

 **Warning:**

Rate M - I warn to everyone who are not in their legal age to read a rated-21 fiction to close this page.

But it's up to you guys. I have warned you. Dosa ditanggung sendiri ㅋㅋㅋ

.

 **Thanks to:**

meanieons ,mochikyung, Kyunie, xiobee97, KimAnita, meaniekrr, Corvusonyx, shippperrff, Soora-Park, Alda Trand, Anatsuki25, ghost, tong, Jeon Yeowoo (All thefollowers dan yang udah fav. Silent readers too)

.

Status:

On Going (2/?)

.

.

.

"Ungh..." Mingyu mengerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam matanya.

Ia ingin mengedarkan pandangan dan mencari tahu dimana dirinya sekarang, tapi kepalanya justru terasa seperti dihantam oleh batu. Sakit sekali.

Hangover. Ingatkan Mingyu untuk tak minum melewati kadar batasnya lain kali.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Cara yang selalu ia lakukan untuk meredakan sakit di kepalanya.

Setelah dirasa lumayan, Mingyu mulai menyadari dimana dirinya saat ini.

Kamar Soonyoung.

"Mana dia?" Mingyu menggumam ketika mendapati sang pemilik kamar tak ada disana.

Saat akan berdiri mencari keberadaan Soonyoung untuk meminta obat yang mungkin bisa membantu menghilangkan sakit kepala, Mingyu terduduk kembali dengan lenguhan panjang. Area di tengah selangkangannya terasa begitu perih dan nyeri.

Apa yang terjadi semalam? Batinnya.

Kemudian satu persatu bayangan terlintas di benaknya. Meskipun sedikit buram dalam ingatannya, tapi secara garis besar Mingyu bisa mengetahui asal usul kenapa miliknya di bawah sana bisa nyeri seperti sekarang.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Ia bertanya tak sadar pada dirinya sendiri sebelum dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Lamunannya buyar.

Soonyoung berada disana, berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sesuatu yang mengepul dan segelas air.

"Aku meminta bibi Min untuk membuatkanmu _haejangguk_." Soonyoung meletakkan nampan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur, "Ada obat pereda sakit kepala juga."

Mingyu tersenyum tulus, "Kwon Soonyoung yang terbaik."

Lelaki itu membusungkan dada bangga, "Itu sudah jelas."

Soonyoung kemudian mengambil posisi untuk kembali tiduran, bersiap untuk memainkan games pada ponselnya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Soonyoung, bermain game untuk menghilangkan bosan.

"Aku kaget saat menemukanmu tetidur di anak tangga."

"Kau menelantarkanku!"

" _Mian_." Soonyoung berucap seperti tak niat.

"Cih!"

Mingyu mengambil nampan yang tadi diletakkan Soonyoung di atas nakas lalu membawanya menuju meja yang berada di sisi seberang ruangan, duduk pada sofa di depannya, lalu bersiap makan dengan lahap.

"AH! Sup ini sungguh luar biasa. Ingatkan aku nanti untuk berterimakasih pada bibi Min."

Suapan kedua baru akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya tepat saat Soonyoung bertanya, "Kau tak cuci muka dulu? Sikat gigi?"

"Malas." Lalu Mingyu kembali melanjutkan suapannya yang tertunda.

"Ew... _Nasty_!" Soonyoung merespon dengan sikap seolah akan muntah dibuat-buat, sebelum kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya kembali.

Ruangan itu hening sesaat. Hanya suara Mingyu yang sedang menyicipi sup dan mengunyah makanannya yang terdengar.

"Hei Soonyoung!"

"Um?" Soonyoung menjawab singkat dengan fokus tetap tak lepas dari ponselnya.

"Apa Jihoon datang semalam?"

Tubuh Soonyoung menegang. Tangan lincahnya yang memainkan ponsel terhenti mendadak. Dia terdiam, meskipun pada layar ponsel telah menunjukkan kata game over.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya memastikan." Karena biasanya dimana ada Jihoon, disitu pasti ada Wonwoo. Mereka layaknya sepaket.

Mangkuk sudah kosong melompong, Mingyu menyempatkan untuk menyisihkan nampan itu ke pinggiran meja, lalu meminum obat sebelum menjawab.

"..." Soonyoung diam. Tak tahu kemana arah Mingyu akan membawa pembicaraan ini.

"Soonyoung..."

"Apa?"

"..." Kali ini Mingyu yang terdiam.

"Bisa cepat sedikit? Aku tak suka digantung!" Soonyoung berucap tak sabar.

"Sepertinya semalam aku mencium Jeon Wonwoo."

"APAAA?"

\--oo00oo--

Jihoon sedang bersiul sambil menaiki sebuah tangga apartemen sederhana. Kedua tangannya penuh menenteng barang bawaan --aneka jenis makanan cepat saji, snack, juga buah-buahan.

Untung saja tujuannya hanya lantai dua. Tangannya serasa akan putus membawa barang belanjaan di tangannya.

Ia berhenti tepat pada pintu apartemen yang terasnya terlihat paling bersih dari yang lainnya.

Jihoon mendengus, "Dasar _clean freak!_ " Lalu dengan lincah tangannya menekan password pada kunci otomatis di samping pintu.

Bunyi tanda passward yang dimasukkan terdengar dan Jihoon langsung menerobos masuk, "YAK JEON WONWOO! BANGUN!"

Jangan tanya mengapa Jihoon bersikap selayaknya tuan rumah saat berada di apartemen Wonwoo. Ini sudah kebiasaannya. Setiap hari Minggu, Jihoon pasti akan berkunjung dan mereka akan melakukan hal-hal biasa seperti menonton televisi dengan meja di ruang tengah penuh dengan berbagai macam snack dan makanan --semacam _mukbang_.

KRIET

Kusen pintu kamar Wonwoo berbunyi sedikit ketika Jihoon membukanya.

Jihoon melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan mendapati Wonwoo berbaring dengan mata terbuka lurus menatap pelafon seperti ada hal asik yang ditontonnya disana.

Merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang, Wonwoo menoleh untuk mengecek siapa pelakunya.

Jihoon.

Si iblis pendek --panggilan kesayangan Wonwoo untuk Jihoon, sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bagunlah bodoh! Ini sudah jam sebelas siang!"

Wonwoo menoleh tanpa raga. Jihoon bisa melihat kantung mata yang begitu dalam dan gurat wajah yang lelah disana, seperti begadang atau tak tidur semalaman.

Biasanya Wonwoo akan membalas dengan mengumpatinya, tapi hari ini berbeda. Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau begadang?" Normalnya, jika Wonwoo tak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Jihoon tanpa ampun akan menarik kaki Wonwoo sampai lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Sekarang, alih-alih seperti itu, Jihoon justru mengambil tempat untuk duduk bersila pada sudut tempat tidur Wonwoo. Ia menatap sang sahabat dengan pandang bertanya.

Sebenarnya Jihoon mulai merasakan ada yang salah sejak Wonwoo memaksanya pulang cepat dari pesta semalam, tapi Jihoon tak terlalu memikirkannya. Toh pada akhirnya Wonwoo juga akan menceritakan padanya jika anak itu sudah tak tahan menyimpannya sendiri.

"Tamat sudah riwayatku, Jihoon-ah."

"Tamat kenapa? Ada yang mengusikmu?"

"Aku..." Wonwoo berucap ragu sebelum dia mendudukkan diri tanpa aba-aba --sedikit membuat Jihoon kaget, lalu menatap sang sahabat dengan wajah tak terbaca.

"Kau kenapa?" Jihoon bertanya tak sabar.

"Ciuman pertamaku dirampas paksa."

Jihoon sebenarnya kaget, tak menduga Wonwoo akan bilang begitu, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya, "Siapa?"

"Eung?"

"Siapa yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Lelaki manis itu terlihat sedikit tak yakin mengatakannya pada Jihoon. Untuk kasus yang satu ini, Wonwoo seperti bisa melihat masa depan tentang bagaimana reaksi Jihoon nanti setelah ia mengatakannya.

"K-kim Mingyu."

"APA? KENAPA HARUS DENGAN LELAKI SIALAN ITU?"

"DIA TEMAN KWON SOONYOUNG, FOR GOD'S SAKE! MEREKA SATU KOMPLOTAN DAN SEMUANYA BAJINGAN KAU TAHU!

Tuh kan! Wonwoo sudah menduga memang akan seperti ini. Jadi, dia diam saja karena Wonwoo tahu Jihoon akan sangat memakan waktu mengumpati Soonyoung dan kawanannya, termasuk Kim Mingyu.

\--oo00oo--

"Kau tak makan dua hari terakhir ya?" Jihoon memberikan judging face melihat Wonwoo yang makan dengan rakus.

"Akhu lhaphar." Wonwoo menjawab dengan mulut yang masih penuh.

"Ish! Menjijikkan. Habiskan dulu yang di dalam mulutmu baru nenjawabku, bodoh!"

Ok, Fine! Jihoon tahu Wonwoo itu pintar. Sangat malah. Tapi sekarang sahabatnya itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sedang kelaparan.

Wonwoo menyelesaikan makannya, minum sejenak, lalu menatap Jihoon, " Memikirkan Kim Mingyu sangat memakan energi kau tahu! Aku butuh banyak asupan."

"Makanya tak usah dipikirkan!" Jihoon berucap acuh seraya mencomot tteokbokki di hadapannya. Matanya serius menatap siaran drama roman picisan di televisi.

"Bagaimana aku tak memikirkannya? Itu ciuman pertamaku! Dia mengambilnya, si sialan itu!"

"Lalu?"

Wonwoo masih melanjutkan makannya dan Jihoon masih fokus pada layar televisi.

"Kau tahu kan janji yang aku buat untuk diriku sendiri?"

"Hm... Ciuman pertamamu harus kau berikan pada kekasihmu. Lalu ada apa dengan itu?" Asal tahu saja, Wonwoo itu belum pernah pacaran. Dia memegang teguh prinsip, pacar pertamanya nanti yang akan dia berikan first kissnya.

"..." Wonwoo tak menjawab.

Dan Jihoon mulai menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini nantinya. Ia berbalik menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan horror, "Jeon Wonwoo... jangan bilang kau-,"

"Ya Jihoon, aku akan meminta Mingyu bertanggung jawab!"

\--oo00oo--

Wonwoo menghela nafas untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Dia terlihat seperti tak niat menjalankan aktivitasnya.

Ini sudah istirahat siang dan Jihoon memintanya untuk makan bersama di cafetaria sekolah. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, dengan sebuah cheese burger tersaji di hadapannya ditemani oleh sebuah susu pisang --dua hal favoritnya.

Jika kemarin Wonwoo sangat bernapsu untuk makan, hari ini Wonwoo tak menyentuh makannya sama sekali, sedari tadi hanya menusuk-nusukkan garpu di tangannya pada cheese burger itu asal-asalan.

Jihoon terganggu, kemarin Wonwoo seperti orang gila karena makan sangat rakus, sekarang juga seperti orang gila karena memainkan asal makanan tanpa memakannya.

"Kau masih memikirkan Mingyu? Sudah kubilang tak usah memikirkannya. Jangan mencoba untuk terlibat dengannya."

"Cerewet! Siapa bilang aku memikirkannya." Wonwoo mendengus.

"Tanpa kau bicara pun aku tahu, bodoh!"

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh!"

Setelah itu Jihoon tak lagi mengusik Wonwoo. Dia lapar. Akan lebih baik jika ia fokus pada makanannya sendiri daripada sahabatnya yang kepala batu.

Disisi lain Wonwoo sebenarnya membenarkan perkataan Jihoon dalam hati, tapi harga dirinya yang setinggi langit menolak untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Jihoon. Pasti si iblis itu akan mengomelinya sepanjang hari --ya, seperti kemarin.

'Persetan dengan prinsipmu, yang penting jangan terlibat dengan mereka. Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan sakit hati.'

'Relakan saja _first kiss_ mu.'

Itu kata-kata Jihoon kemarin yang dipikirkannya seharian ini.

Wonwoo sedang dilema di antara dua hal. Merelakan first kissnya begitu saja dan tak terlibat lagi dengan Kim sialan Mingyu itu atau tetap mempertahankan prinsipnya --dengan kata lain meminta Mingyu menjadi pacarnya.

Mungkin bagi orang lain prinsipnya tak begitu penting, tapi Wonwoo berbeda. Ia adalah pemegang teguh prinsipnya sendiri atau hal apapun yang telah ia janjikan pada dirinya atau orang lain. Dia orang yang terorganisir. Egois memang, tapi Wonwoo ingin semua berjalan sesuai apa yang telah direncanakannya. Jika tidak, ia tak akan bisa tidur tenang, parahnya akan berujung ke insomnia, lalu ke kesehatannya.

Dulu pernah seperti itu. Saat berumur enam tahun, ia berjanji pada nenek di samping rumahnya untuk menjaga anjing milik nenek ketika nenek sakit. Hal buruk yang tak terduga adalah, Wonwoo tak tahu bahwa ayahnya telah dipindah tugaskan dari Changwon ke Seoul.

Jadi, saat hari kepindahan keluargannya ke Seoul, Wonwoo menangis dan meraung tak ingin meninggalkan nenek dan anjing kecil milik nenek. Ibu dan ayahnya mencoba menenangkannya, tapi tak berhasil dan berujung pada ayah dan ibunya yang membiarkannya menangis seharian. Mereka pikir tangisan Wonwoo tak akan bertahan lama. Sebentar juga akan tenang --begitu pikir mereka.

Tapi ternyata salah, Wonwoo memang berhenti menangis, tapi dia menjadi anak yang pendiam, tak mau makan dan terus mengurung diri. Itu berdampak pada kesehatannya. Dia terserang gastritis akut.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah memenuhi keinginan Wonwoo, sehingga ayahnya pergi lagi ke Changwon untuk mengambil anak anjing milik nenek. Niat baiknya adalah mengajak nenek yang sudah tua renta itu untuk tinggal bersama. Toh nenek memang tinggal sendirian --anak-anaknya bekerja di kota. Wonwoo pasti akan senang. Tapi naas, ternyata nenek telah meninggal tepat dua hari setelah Wonwoo dan keluarganya pindah.

Anak-anak nenek dengan senang hati memberikan anjing kecil itu pada ayah Wonwoo dengan alasan tak akan ada yang meninggali rumah itu dan mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus sang anjing.

Ketika ayahnya pulang dan memberikan anjing itu pada Wonwoo, secara ajaib Wonwoo sembuh dengan cepat. Ia menjadi sangat rajin makan dan minum susu agar cepat sembuh dan dapat merawat Coco --nama yang diberikannya untuk si anjing lucu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Wonwoo masih tetap seperti itu, tapi tak sepenuhnya. Dirinya sudah dewasa, sudah sepantasnya ia memperhitungkan mana yang baik dan buruk untuk dipertahankan sesuai rencananya atau tidak.

Jika dipikir pakai akal sehat, perkataan Jihoon memang benar --sangat malah. Hanya saja first kiss berbeda dengan hal-hal lainnya, ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Dia tak suka memberikan first kissnya cuma-cuma seperti wanita dan lelaki gampangan diluar sana.

Tapi Wonwoo tak ingin salah mengambil langkah. Ia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meminta Mingyu menjadi pacaranya.

\--oo00oo--

Kata Jihoon, Wonwoo seperti orang gila. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kata Soonyoung, hanya saja Mingyu lah yang ia pikirkan.

Alih-alih memakan makanannya, ia justru menatap ke arah dua orang yang sedang berada jauh pada sudut cafetaria.

Ada yang berambut gulali dan berambut coklat kehitaman.

Matanya terfokus pada yang berambut coklat kehitaman --Jeon Wonwoo, padahal warna rambut gulali lebih menarik sebenarnya --ya, untuk kebanyak orang, apalagi si Kwon yang duduk di seberangnya ini.

"Jangan menatapnya terus, Gyu!"

Sial. Dia tertangkap basah.

"Siapa bilang aku menatap si Jeon itu?"

"Tuh kan! Aku saja tak menyebutkan nama Wonwoo dan kau menyangkal tudinganku dengan namanya." Soonyoung tersenyum menang.

"Terserah kau saja." Meladeni Kwon Soonyoung sama saja bersiap gila. Lebih baik menghentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum ia diserang habis-habisan.

Mingyu mencoba fokus pada makanannya, begitu pula Soonyoung. Mingyu kira tak akan ada lagi pembicaraan tentang hal ini, tapi salah, Soonyoung mengungkitnya kembali.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan Kim Mingyu, jangan coba-coba berbuat macam-macam pada Wonwoo!"

"Cih! Dasar egois!"

Bukan tak berbekal apa-apa Mingyu mengatai Soonyoung seperti itu. Semuanya karena perkataan Soonyoung kemarin saat Mingyu berada di rumahnya setelah menginap.

 _'Jihoon sedikit trauma karena apa yang telah kulakukan padanya. Dia menganggap komplotanku semuanya sama denganku, Mingyu. Dan sekarang kau pasti telah dijelek-jelekkan olehnya di hadapan Wonwoo. Status kita sebagai cowok berandal, pemain wanita, dan tak punya hati tak membantu menyurutkan tuduhannya sama sekali. Dan yang paling penting, namaku akan semakin buruk di mata Jihoon. Kasihanilah sahabatmu ini.'_

 _'Sial sekali mantanmu itu dan kau tentu saja!'_

 _'Sekali lagi kau mengatainya sial, akan kubunuh kau Kim Mingyu.'_

 _'Iya! Iya!'_

Kira-kira seperti itu percakapan mereka kemarin. Sehingga Mingyu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Soonyoung memang memberitahu solusi terbaik padanya, tapi secara tak langsung sahabatnya itu juga cari aman dari amukan Jihoon.

Semestinya dia tak bilang pada Soonyoung tentang dirinya yang ingin memastikan apakah sabtu malam kemarin benar Wonwoo yang diciumnya.

Cara memastikan Mingyu yang ada apa-apanya. Maka dari itu, Soonyoung terus-menerus memberi Mingyu wejangan agar tak macam-macam dengan Wonwoo.

Dia tahu luar dalam sahabatnya itu, lebih dari sang sahabat mengetahui dirinya sendiri.

\--oo00oo--

"Jihoon..."

"Eung?" Jihoon mengalihkan atensinya dari makanannya kepada Wonwoo. Mulutnya yang penuh, jadi hanya alisnya saja yang ia kerutkan --tanda bertanya, ada apa kau memanggilku?

"Aku duluan ya, ingin ke perpustakan sebentar." Jawab Wonwoo. Kursinya sedikit berderit karena digeser agar memudahkan dirinya untuk keluar.

Baru selangkah, Jihoon meraih pergelangan tangannya, "Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu."

Wonwoo melirik antara tak niat dan bersalah telah menyisakan makanan sebanyak itu, "Aku sedang tak selera, Jihoon. Tolong lepaskan aku sekali ini saja, hm?"

"Baiklah." Jihoon mendengus, "Tapi setelah pulang nanti kau harus makan! Kita ke kedai Paman Kim."

"Ya, ya, sampai jumpa di kelas."

"Hm."

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo kesal sampai punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu kafetaria. Biasanya dia akan memaksa Wonwoo untuk tinggal sampai makanannya terjejal habis masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tapi untuk kali ini Jihoon biarkan saja. Sahabatnya itu butuh waktu menenangkan diri --meski dari sudut pandangnya 'masalah' Wonwoo tak pantas disebut sebagai masalah.

Dia menghela nafas pasrah, "Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membuat badannya berisi."

\--oo0oo--

Wonwoo tak pernah menyatakan kebohongan pada Jihoon. Ya, dulu, karena nyataannya sekarang berbeda. Kakinya melangkah menuju arah belakang sekolah dimana toilet berada, bukan perpustakaan. Ia butuh membasuh wajahnya, siapa tahu bisa mendinginkan otaknya sekalian.

Otaknya mumet memikirkan Kim Mingyu.

Sampai disana, yang dilakukannya bukan malah membasuh wajah, melainkan menatap pantulan wajahnya yang lusuh tak menarik dan berkantung mata.

Wonwoo menghela nafas frustasi.

Ia dilema antara prinsip konyolnya dan keasliannya sebagai lelaki yang masih lurus.

Jika prinsip konyolnya itu ia turuti, dirinya dipastikan telah belok. Repitasinya sebagai lelaki lurus bisa hancur. Penyuka sesama jenis jelas masih tabu dilingkungannya, meski sudah banyak yang dikenalnya terlibat dalam kesesatan itu sendiri.

Jihoon juga memperingatinya untuk tidak berurusan dengan Kim Mingyu. Seandainya Wonwoo tetap memaksa, Jihoon akan murka padanya dan Wonwoo belum siap kehilangan Jihoon karena itu. Walaupun iblis, Jihoon masih sahabat terbaiknya.

Sebaliknya, jika dirinya membiarkan masalah ini menguap, hidupnya akan tetap sama. Masih menjadi lelaki lurus tanpa beban apapun menghindar judging dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Hubungannya dengan Jihoon juga akan baik-baik saja.

Sudah jelas baginya pilihan kedua adalah yang terbaik.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah kenapa ciuman Kim Mingyu begitu memabukkan? Ia ingin mencobanya kembali. Disela-sela penolakannya waktu itu, Wonwoo tak bisa memungkiri ada secuil perasaannya yang membuat stimulus otaknya berpikir bahwa ciuman itu adiktif, dia ingin lebih.

Mengapa dari sekian banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang berada di pesta Soonyoung, harus Kim Mingyu yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya? Wonwoo jelas yakin dirinya masih 'lurus', tak seperti Jihoon.

Terakhir kali --seminggu yang lalu, Wonwoo mengecek bahwa dirinya masih terangsang pada gadis berdada besar dan saat melihat blue film pasangan straight.

Wonwoo menggeleng, tersadar apa tujuan sebenarnya ke tempat ini. Baru saja ia menundukkan kepala dan ingin membasuh wajah, seseorang membuka pintu toilet dan dengan cepat menarik pundaknya, lalu menyudutkan dirinya di antara orang itu dan dinding.

Mata Wonwoo membulat kaget.

Seseorang yang menginvasi pikiran sejak kemarin berada di hadapannya, mengungkungnya dengan kedua tangan berada di samping kepalanya. Mata Mingyu menatap lurus tepat ke dalam matanya. Tajam.

"A-ada apa?" Wonwoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus terbata? Itu membuat dirinya terlihat seperti tikus kecil dalam kungkungan raja hutan.

"Bernafaslah, Jeon."

Ia baru merasakan dadanya sesak terhimpat ketika tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menahan nafasnya. Kim Mingyu membuatnya lupa segalanya dalam beberapa saat, termasuk cara bernafas. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik untuknya. Ia harus mencoba untuk keluar.

"Bisa tolong singkirkan tanganmu?" Wonwoo berucap tenang. Kesadaran telah mengambil alih dirinya kembali. Matanya balik menatap Mingyu tajam dan nyalang, tersirat rasa tak suka diperlakukan seperti saat ini, tak seperti sebelumnya --menatap pasrah tanpa ada kilat perlawanan.

"Tidak, sebelum aku memastikan sesuatu!"

Nafas Wonwoo tercekat, matanya membulat seolah kapan saja bisa lepas dari porosnya. Lagi, Mingyu mencuri ciumannya. Perbedaannya adalah kali ini si brengsek itu sadar dan tak berada di ambang kesadarannya.

Awalnya hanya menempel begitu saja, tapi lama kelamaan ciuman Mingyu seperti menuntut lebih. Ini yang menjadi persamaan mabuk atau tidaknya lelaki itu.

Wonwoo.

Firasatnya benar, malam itu memang Jeon Wonwoo. Bibir itu masih sama kenyal dan manisnya, seperti marshmallow. Bedanya, marshmallow tak memiliki flavour bernamakan candu. Sedangkan bibir Wonwoo memilikk rasa itu.

Gilanya seorang Kim Mingyu yang menjunjung tinggi status straight miliknya, ia mengesampingkan itu semua hanya untuk mencicipi rasa bibir Wonwoo yang adiktif. Tak perduli jika nanti ada siswa lain yang mendapati mereka dalam keadaan bibir menempel satu sama lain.

Disisi lain, Wonwoo kembali bergulat dengan hati dan akal sehatnya. Hatinya memilih untuk memberikan kesempatan dirinya membalas ciuman Mingyu, mengizinkan dirinya sekali lagi untuk menampik bahwa bibir Mingyu tidaklah adiktif, tetapi akal sehatnya berbanding terbalik.

"Ah~" Gundukan pada area selatannya disentuh oleh Mingyu.

Sial, sepertinya Mingyu sengaja.

Wonwoo tak bisa lagi menahan nafsunya. Hanya dengan satu sentuhan di titiknya yang paling sensitif, tubuhnya terangsang sampai ketingkat maksimal.

Persetan dengan akal sehat. Persetan dengan kata-kata Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya ingin mengikuti nafsunya kali ini.

Disela-sela ciumannya Mingyu menyeringai tipis. Mengelus lembut gundukan Wonwoo di bawah sana adalah pilihan yang tepat karena Wonwoo membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah, sehingga Mingyu mendapatkan akses yang diinginkannya.

Lebih dari perkiraannya, Wonwoo bahkan membalas ciumannya. Kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Mingyu, saat lelaki yang lebih tinggi menarik pinggangnya hingga tak ada batas di antara mereka, seolah gesture itu mengatakan 'kau berada di bawah dominasiku saat ini'.

Wonwoo is a mess.

Dia terlalu banyak mendesah dengan segala yang di dapatkannya dari perlakuan Mingyu. Ciuman intens tapi lembut di saat yang bersamaan, elusan lembut pada penisnya yang terbungkus celana dan yang paling membuatnya merasa terbang dengan kenikmatan tak terhingga ketika lengan Mingyu menelusup masuk ke dalam seragam sekolahnya, lalu memijat pelan kedua nipplenya disana.

Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo disentuh. Pada dasarnya dia memang anak baik-baik.

Dia hanya tahu teori berhubungan dengan lawan jenis dari buku-buku yang dibacanya, majalah dewasa, dan juga dvd blue film yang dipinjamkan oleh Jihoon. Tidak dengan praktek. Apalagi dengan sesama jenis! Wonwoo tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya.

Tak heran saat ia merasa penisnya akan segera membludak. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, sehingga hanya dengan sedikit rangsangan dalam waktu singkat, Wonwoo bisa orgasme dengan cepat.

Mingyu melepas ciumannya ketika Wonwoo hampir mencapai titik kenikmatannya. Orgasmenya menggantung.

Dasar Kim brengsek, Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati.

Saat Mingyu mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkanya yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan, Wonwoo menarik pergelangan tangan Mingyu --mencegah lelaki itu untuk pergi.

Wonwoo diam. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika ia menghentikan Mingyu untuk pergi.

Mingyu mengernyit memandang pergelangan tangannya yang masih dicengkram oleh Wonwoo, lalu menatap lurus kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek itu, "Lupakan apa yang terjadi tadi, Jeon. Jangan berharap lebih. Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu. Dan sekarang semuanya terjawab."

Ternyata benar apa kata Jihoon. Soonyoung dan sekawanannya memang brengsek.

Bisa-bisanya Mingyu meninggalkan dirinya saat akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan?! Ah! Wonwoo tersadar, bukan cuma ia sepertinya yang pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Banyak wanita diluar sana yang mengantri untuk Kim Mingyu dan lelaki Kim yang sialnya memang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu bisa dengan sesuka hati membuang siapa saja yang dianggapnya tak lagi menarik.

Tidak! Wonwoo tak ingin dibuang seperti sampah! Karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini, Wonwoo sudah tak perduli lagi dengan statusnya sebagai lelaki yang masih lurus. Jadi ia menetapkan hatinya pada pilihan untuk mengikuti prinsipnya.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Kim Mingyu."

"..." Mingyu diam. Keningnya mengerut tak mengerti.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Bagaimana caranya, Jeon? Sudah kubilang lupakan sa-,"

" Jadilah pacarku!"

Dan Mingyu membeku ditempat.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 ** _Ada apa dengan Jihoon? Kok dia segitunya sih?_**

 ** _Gimana hubungan Soonhoon dulu?_**

 ** _Meanie nanti gimana?_**

 ** _ㅋㅋㅋ_**

 ** _Oh iya~ makasih buat semunya yg udah review dan fav/follow :) Sekarang Lia belum bisa balas komenan satu" karena online dan nulis ini lewat ponsel doang. Laptop Lia rusak. Kezel._**

 ** _Oh oya, tp Lia ingat apa yang paling banyak diomongin di review wq. Soal uke kudi menderita apa nggk~ sebenernya Lia penganut uke kudu menderita hahaha, tp di ff ini sepertinya Lia mengedepankan kelogisan dan realita kehidupan. Jadi nggk akan Lia buat semena" uke kudu menderita, semua akan ada sebab akibat. Untuk semenya juga giti wkwk...nangkep maksud Lia nggk? :')_**

 ** _Oh ya... Btw, haejangguk itu sejenis sup pereda hangover~_**

 ** _Last but not least, jangan lupa review ya~_**


End file.
